Andreas
Andreas is a member of the Toa Xaloskor and freer of slaves. Biography Long ago, there was a team of six Toa. They fought for truth, justice, and the weak. These were the Toa Xaloskor. These heroes were strong, powerful, intelligent, and pure. Among these heroes was one with the might and strength of an earthquake and armor as black as the night sky. This hero was "Andreas". One day, all six Toa were captured. They were taken to different locations. They were stripped of their weapons, masks, and armor. Then they were stripped of their memories and were implanted with new ones. They were all mesmerized to think that they were and always had been slaves, or "workers" as their new owners put it. The once-great Toa were now reduced to the lives as mere slaves. Capturing Toa and turning them into slaves is actually not that uncommon a practice on Xalosk. Slavers have Masks of Control. With them, they can implant false memories and repress real ones. The Toa Xaloskor freed countless Toa and effectively ruined the lives of countless slavers. The Slavers thought it would be the ultimate irony to turn the Toa into their very own slaves. Many years later, a Great Being by the name of Chronos visited Andreas in his dreams. The Great Being explained who he was and who Andreas was. Andreas denied ever being a Toa, claiming, "I'm a worker. I've been one all my life, and I've been here all my life. How could I be who you say I am?" Chronos explained that his memories were repressed and inaccessible, for the time being. Chronos said to Andreas that what he needed to do was take the slaver's mask and crush it under something heavy. Andreas asked why he had to do it, to which Chronos replied, "It must be you who destroys the mask. This shall show that even without your weapons, mask, or armor, you can still accomplish great things." Andreas asked why he is only helping now. Chronos explained that he was forbidden from interfering with the affairs of the mortal world and that it was only now that he decided he could no longer stand by and watch. The next day, Andreas's slave camp was visited by two beings: one clad in red and black armor, the other in many colors, but was undoubtedly Chronos. The red and black one was slightly familiar. The one in charge of the camp approached the two beings and asked if he could help them. The multicolored one said that they were looking to buy a slave. The slaver told them that he and the slaves prefer the term, "worker". The slaver then showed them around the camp. The multicolored being then pointed to the tallest and darkest one. The slaver gestured the tall dark-armored one to come, and he did. When the slave was with his owner and the other two, his owner said that they would like to buy him Andreas. Andreas then heard a voice saying, "Take your owner's mask! Do it now!!" Andreas then ripped his owner's mask off his face and ran away with it. The Slaver was bewildered and ran after Andreas. Andreas ran to the blacksmith's area, placed the mask on an anvil, grabbed a hammer, and struck with all his might. The mask shattered and everyone's memories had been restored. Andreas, with his memories restored, went to his slaver and demanded to know where their weapons, masks, and armor were. The slaver said that they were in his dwelling. The Toa went to his dwelling and retrieved their weapons, masks and armor. The Toa all cheered Andreas for being able to get their powers back. Chronos and Kibo then walked up to Andreas and said that they still had work to do. Abilities and Traits Andreas has the Elemental Power of Earth, meaning he can use the very ground beneath him to his aid. He can hurl massive boulders, create walls of earth, and create earthquakes. He can combine his powers with a Toa of Fire to create Magma. Andreas is intelligent, powerful, cunning, and pure of heart. He and his Toa Team have faced countless trials. The only reason they were eventually captured was because the enemy attacked from the shadows and would not show themselves. Mask and Tools Andreas wears the Kanohi Pakari Nuva - the Great Mask of Strength. With it, his strength increased by several thousand percent. His allies can access the shielding powers if they are in close enough proximity. Andreas wields the Tremor Hammer. This hammer weighs 550 lbs. (249 kg) and can only be properly wielded by himself. The immense weight of the hammer head can cause earthquakes when hitting the ground with enough force. Trivia *Andreas is named after the San Andreas Fault. *Andreas uses the metric system when using measurements, such as the weight of his hammer. *Andreas's design is inspired by Onua Nuva's. Category:Earth Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth Category:Generation 2 Category:Characters Category:Toa Xaloskor